


Brownies

by stereks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereks/pseuds/stereks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles recalls the story to Derek about how, when he was just a kid, he asked his mother to go out and get brownie mix for dessert one night. His mother complied but tragically ended up in the hospital after a car accident. He tells Derek that he pulled the plug on his mother's life support and that, if he were a werewolf, he would have blue eyes as well. // Part of a challenge for Beacon_Hills @ Livejournal // Plot and Story by me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brownies

"I fucking _hate_ Scott." Stiles mutters under his breath as he knocks hard on the steel door to Derek's loft. Scott told him earlier that he needed to go by Derek's and ask him about this pack meeting later on in the week. And almost immediately, Derek knows that Stiles is there at the door. Wiping his hands clean of brownie mix with a slightly damp dish towel, Derek makes his way through the loft, and opens the door to the loft with a confused look on his face.   
  
"What do you want, Stiles?" Derek questions as he slides the door open to let him inside. Derek moves aside as Stiles steps in, giving him one hell of a glare as he thinks of a way to respond.  
  
"Be more sour would ya, wolfie?" Stiles retorts before finally thinking of the reason why Scott wanted him to go by there in the first place. Derek turns to walk back to the kitchen and Stiles follows right behind him. "Scott needed me to ask you about the pack meet since he knew I would be in the area today."   
  
"Oh, right, um - well since Cora is coming back from New York this Wednesday for a visit, we'll have to put it off." Derek replies, glancing over his shoulder as he puts the pan of brownie mix in the oven. That's when Stiles realizes what's going on, his mind takes a moment to process it all, right before he's hit hard by a flashback to the night of his mother's accident.

* * *

_"Mom!" A small, barely reaching 4'10" Stiles called through out the hallway as he ran as quick as he could down the stairs. It had hit him, a craving like none other for his favorite dessert - brownies with cream cheese frosting. Tripping over his feet, the eight year old tripped right at his mom's feet in the kitchen - hitting the floor with a gentle thud. His mother couldn't help but to chuckle at how cute her little boy was. It was just her and him that night since his father was out on patrol._

_"Are you okay, sweetie?" Claudia asked as she looked down at her little boy. He stood up quickly and brushed himself off with a nod. "What do you need?" She questioned,  wondering what he could possibly be wanting._

_"I'm 'kay," Stiles replied just before asking what he wanted to know. "Could you make me some brownies tonight?" He asked, hoping he would be able to have them for dessert but he wasn't sure if his mom would make them._

_"Of course, honey! Let me see if I have any mix!" Claudia replied, opening the cabinet above the stove where she normally kept cake mixes and stuff of the like. Her eyes scanned over the selection she had - vanilla cake mix, chocolate cake mix, strawberry frosting, chocolate frosting, and funfetti cake mix - which happened to be Stiles' other favorite. "Uh oh." She mumbled under her breath._

_"There isn't any....is there?" Stiles asked, sounding disappointed._

_"Afraid not, I'm sorry!" His mother replied, turning around to face a disappointed Stiles standing behind her with a slight pout on his face. After thinking about it for a moment, she smiled slightly and remembered that Stiles was okay the first time she left him home alone for a few minutes. "I can go get some, though!" She added. Stiles beamed and threw his arms around her leg in a tight squeeze._

_"Thank you, momma!" He exclaimed happily. She grabbed her car keys and picked him up to give him a gentle hug._

_"I'll go right now. Lock the door behind me and don't answer it if anyone shows up, okay? I'll be gone for about ten minutes at the most so watch tv until I come back." Claudia stated and Stiles nodded. Doing exactly as she told him as she walked out the door once her jacket was in her hand._

_Stiles didn't think about the fact that it was raining really hard when she walked out the door. Instead, he just walked over to the couch in the living room and turned on the television to another episode of Spongebob. He hadn't noticed that three episodes of the show had passed until his tummy began to growl from hunger. Looking around, he noticed his mom still wasn't home and it was edging closer to his bedtime. Walking over to the phone, Stiles dialed his dad's work number and told him something wasn't right. Immediately, his father left the station because Stiles was all alone without his mom there and it was getting late._

_By the time his father got home, Stiles was on the couch crying and afraid that something was wrong - and he had every right to be upset. Sheriff Stilinski had passed by an accident on the highway; seeing a car that had smashed into a tree. Instinctively knowing he needed to go to the hospital with his son. "Hey, Stiles." His dad finally greeted him, the boy immediately grabbing hold of him as he sobbed._

_"Where is she?" Stiles asked. "Where did she go?" He added._

_"Buddy, we need to go to the hospital, okay? Mom had an accident and she's hurt. We need to go see if she's okay." Sheriff Stilinski stated, giving his boy a worried look as he scooped him up into his arms. "Don't worry; you won't have to go to school tomorrow. So no bedtime tonight." He added. Stiles nodded his head and immediately the two of them headed out the door for the hospital.  
_

* * *

" **STILES**!" Derek shouts, snapping the younger male out of the daze he was locked in. "Jesus, if you want a brownie just say something. They'll be done in a few," Derek adds, sounding angry but still slightly calm. Stiles walks away from the kitchen doorway and into the living room to sit down. Taking a seat on the couch, Stiles remains locked in his memories and Derek can't help but to follow him to see what the problem is. "Okay, what the hell is the matter with you today?" Derek questions, giving the younger male a very stern look.

Stiles can't speak, all he can do is let the tears fall as he moves to cover his face with his hands. "I killed her, Derek. I killed her," Stiles mutters through his tears, feeling his heart thud hard in his ribs. Derek has no clue what he's talking about but seeing Stiles so emotional like this is a big change. He never thought he would see this boy cry.

"Killed.... _who_?" Derek asks, taking a seat next to Stiles on the couch as he pays close attention to whatever it is Stiles is about to tell him. "You can tell me, it's okay." Derek adds and it's amazing because he has never been so sympathetic towards someone before now. It definitely comes as a shock to himself, too.

"My....m-mom," Stiles admits, Derek tilts his head slightly in confusion before he begins to realize that Stiles had mentioned his mother dying when he was just a kid. Though, the boy never explained how it happened or why.

"How, Stiles?" He asks, hoping that Stiles will explain to him what happened. That's when Stiles pulls his hands away from his face and locks eyes with the hazel eyed man next to him.

* * *

_Stiles overhears everything about his mother. Whether or not his father wants him to know the truth about the situation. Sure, he's only eight but damn - the kid is smart and he knows what the doctors are talking about when they say his mother is close to brain dead. That his father needs to make some quick decisions. That it won't be long at all._

_It's late in the evening, Melissa decided to give Stiles a ride to the hospital to visit his mother while she got her paycheck. As he headed into the room, he had made up his mind earlier that day, that he would use this trip to end his mother's suffering. Pulling up a chair, he moved to sit beside her bed. She was all beat up from the accident, her eyes swollen black and her head bandaged up from the surgeries. She didn't look like herself at all but still - she was his mother, none the less._

_"Hey, Mom," Stiles spoke softly, placing his hand down onto hers as he spoke. "I don't know if you can hear me but I want you to know that Dad and I are okay. We're going to be okay, I promise. And you know, I don't like seeing you like this," Stiles speaks softly - just loud enough for her to hear him talking - because he knows she's listening. "I'm sorry I made you go get brownie mix for me. You didn't have to but you did and I'm really sorry, Mommy." Stiles adds, moving from his chair to the bed to cuddle next to her like he used to when they would fall asleep on the couch together. Or like those times when he would sleep with his parents after a nightmare._

_"I just... I need to tell you something. You're the best mom ever and you always will be, okay? Dad and I love you very much but we don't want to see you suffer anymore. Neither do Gramma and PopPop. So, I'm going to do you a favor so you won't be in pain anymore. You wouldn't want me to be in pain, right?" Stiles whispers, nuzzling his head against her chest as warm tears fall down his cheeks._

_Looking over his shoulder, Stiles took hold of the plug that connected his mother's life support. He gripped it tightly in his small hand as he continued to speak. "I hope that you'll wait for me and Dad and watch over us. We'll need you. And I hope you can forgive me for this." Stiles said as he climbed off of her bed and after turning around, he pulled the plug on his mother's life support. Leaving the room moments later to head out to the lobby as nurses and her doctor rush into the room. And there he would sit until his father would arrive only minutes later to find out his wife had passed on without him there.  
_

* * *

 

 "And...that's what happened." Stiles spoke softly as he finished telling Derek what had happened and how he 'killed' his mother. Though Derek could actually feel his heart breaking for Stiles, he couldn't and wouldn't dare to show emotion about it, even though he could sympathize. "I'm a monster, Derek."

"You're not a monster because you did something to end your mother's pain and suffering. Don't ever say that you're a monster, got it?" Derek retorts, furrowing his brow as his hazel eyes lock with Stiles' chocolate brown hues.

"You know... now that I think about it, we would have something in common if I was a werewolf like you, you know." Stiles admits, wiping the tears from his eyes and cheeks again. Derek gives him a confused look. "I would have blue eyes.. just like you." Stiles adds, Derek's eyes widen and he realizes that Stiles is, in fact, correct.

"Yeah...you would. How do you figure that?" Derek asks.

"Peter told me about Paige. He said you killed her because she was in agony after being bitten by Ennis. Her body rejected the bite." Stiles replies, hoping that he didn't just strike a nerve for Derek. Derek simply nods his head and runs his hand through his dark locks of hair.

"Yeah, you would have blue eyes. But still, you would never be a monster. You're a good kid with a good heart." Derek admits, awkwardly moving to pat Stiles on the shoulder while softly smiling at him.

"Thank you."


End file.
